


Mystic Sage Shinobi

by mugetsu247



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Smut, Fourth Wall Breaking, Friendship/Love, Potara/Fusion Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugetsu247/pseuds/mugetsu247
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto. They are owned by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not make any money of any sort from this fic.Having recently just acquired his power up, Gohan and Kibito begin to travel to the earth, however, a sudden change of plan affects the transition. Hopefully, the story is wayy better than the summary!





	1. Chapter 1

Universe 6 World of Shinobi Konohagakure

"From this moment onwards.. the world will know Pain!" Pain declared as he floated above Konohagakure.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Spat out of Tsunade's Slug Summon, Katsuyu. Sakura coughed as she looked around at the destroyed Konohagakure.

"What... what the hell just happened?" Sakura said slowly as her eyes widened due to the sheer amount of destruction that lay before her.

'We need you Naruto...'

"WE NEED NARUT.." Sakura began to shout before a white light suddenly appeared in the centre of Konohagakure.

Universe 7 World of the Kai's, moments before Kibito and Gohan's departure..

"Now go on Gohan.. the world needs you now." Goku said as he quickly hugged his tailed son. "This will be the last time I see you until you make your own journey to the afterlife."

"Don't worry dad, I won't let you down!" Gohan said as he ran over to Kibito.

"Are you ready Gohan?" Kibito asked as Gohan approached.

"Yeah let's go!" Gohan replied as Kibito put a hand on his shoulder.

'Instant Transmission for the win!' Gohan thought as he put his fingers to his head making Supreme Kai's eyes go wide.

"No don't use that! The combined techniques will.."

"Huh?" Gohan replied as the two vanished.

Konohagakure

Looking around at all the destruction before him. Gohan shook his head.

'This is much worse than I thought! I can't even pick up anyone's ki!'

'Wait a minute... I should at least be able to pick up Piccolo's ki.' Gohan thought as he began to float up into the sky to get a better view of his surroundings.

'Something is wrong... very wrong.'

"Who is that!?" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at the rapidly rising Kai outfit wearing Gohan.

"I don't know Sakura-san.. hopefully he is a friend not a foe.." Katsuyu replied as she also stared at the newcomer.

Stirring in the wreckage in different parts of the town, the other inhabitants began to slowly get up.

"HAA!" Kiba shouted as he pushed a large slab of rock away from his body, his mother Tsume already free of her own obstruction giving him encouragement.

"No... sweat!" Kiba exclaimed as Akamaru jumped around him barking in relief.

"What... destruction.."

"And it looks like we aren't done." Tsume said as she glanced up at the skies.

"You are not Uzumaki Naruto... nor from this village.. are you from Iwagakure?" Pain asked as he floated over to Gohan.

'I can't understand him!' Gohan thought in shock as he tried to comprehend Pain's words.

'Why can't I sense anything from this boy?' Pain thought as he looked at Gohan.

"This destruction..." Gohan muttered as he looked over the village. "What could have caused it?"

Alerted by a groan on the ground. Gohan swiftly flew over to the wounded citizens.

"Easy.. easy.." Gohan said as he pushed away the wreckage surrounding the old couple.

"My husband he..." The woman began, tears running down her face as she looked at her unconscious husband.

"He protected you... like any other man should." Gohan said noticing that even though he was unable to understand their language, their body language conveyed what was needed.

"Who are you and are you with Pain?" Said one of the slugs that was near the couple.

"Thank god, someone I can understand!" Gohan exclaimed with a sigh. "My name is Son Gohan." Gohan replied as he looked up at the skies.

"Also who is Pain?" Gohan asked as he observed the land from his position.

"The person who did all of this and also the man who just spoke to you." The Slug replied, making Gohan's eyes widen before narrowing.

'Another destroyer...' Gohan thought.

"Don't worry... I'm one of the good guys."

"His name is Son Gohan?!" Sakura said as she helped heal her Hyūga guard. "And you said he's here to help us?"

"His clothes are not from any village I've ever visited.." Katsuyu said as she continued to relay information.

"Let's just hope that he can stand up to Pain..." Sakura said as she and the other inhabitants of Konoha wondered about the newcomer.

But the fact remained...

Where was Naruto?

"Oh no! Gohan's not in this universe anymore!" Supreme Kai said frantically as Kibito returned with a stunned look on his face.

"WHAT!?" Goku exclaimed.

"He didn't know what would happen if he used your instant transmission technique with Kibito's... The techniques must have combined and sent Gohan somewhere else!" Goku replied.

Narrowing his eyes, Goku focused intently.

"I.. I can't sense him at all in this universe!"

"I just said that!" Supreme Kai exclaimed.

"I had to double check.. after all you misjudged us." Goku replied making the Kai hang his head in shame.

"Well I.."

"Calm down, calm down!" Elder Kai said as he came over to the three. "What's done is done, terrible as it may seem we have to take care of Buu and this universe's welfare for now."

"But my son.. he was our last hope!" Goku shouted.

"No... these our are last hope." Elder Kai said as he pointed to his earrings.

?

Arriving shortly after Gohan in Konoha due to being summoned by Shima, Naruto in Sage Mode, looked around from the top of the toad, Gamakichi who sat on his much larger father, Gamabunta's head. Two other large toads flanked them while Fukasaku, a much smaller toad sat between Naruto's legs.

"What's going on? Why aren't we in Konoha?" Naruto exclaimed as he continued to look for familiar landmarks.

"Where is the enemy?" Gamabunta added.

What is the meaning of this Ma-chan?" Fukasaku asked, as his wife Shima appeared. "Why didn't you summon us to Konoha?"

"This is Konoha..." Shima replied gravely.

"WHAT!" Gamabunta exclaimed.

"Look around... not everything got destroyed." Shima added.

Looking in the far distance, Naruto finally caught sight of the Hokage Rock which had been obscured by clouds of dust.

"No way..."

"It should be obvious who did this, I feel the same presence that I felt when Jiraiya had his last stand."

"Then we know what we have to do. Granny-sage, point me in the way of the guys who did this and i'll.." Naruto began as he narrowed his eyes

"There's something else... a new face arrived mere moments before you did." Shima said as she pointed into the Village.

"What?!"

"He's not from any Village that Jiraiya visited and also appears to have similar abilities to the man that Jiraiya fought."

"Where is he, and how do we know he is not a threat?" Gambunta asked

"We'll just have to see."

Swiftly running through the streets, Gohan helped as many injured citizens to the hands of more capable warriors.

'Gohan.. GOHAN!' Shouted a voice in his mind.

"This is Son Gohan, who's calling?' Gohan replied as he slowed down slightly.

'Ah, you have a much better sense of humour than your father.. This is King Kai talking.' King Kai laughed as he began to relay what he knew about Gohan's current situation.

'I'm not in my universe any more, it's been a year and father fused with Mr Satan?!' Gohan replied as the news that his father had been brought back to life stunned him.

'Yes Gohan, and we were able to defeat Majin Buu.. however there is a problem.. the Dragon Ball's of this universe do not apply to the universe that you are in... which means.'

'You can't bring me back?!'

'Not at this current moment in time.'

'How are you communicating with me anyway King Kai?' Gohan queried.

'With the assistance of the other Kai's, and a being from the universe that you currently reside in.'

'Well that helps I guess... so is everyone else okay?'

'If I may, I need to speak with the Chosen One of your universe.' Said a voice.

'Oh.. okay... and yes your family is okay Gohan.' King Kai replied as he let the voice talk directly to Gohan.

'Son Gohan.. no mere coincidence has summoned you here. Also if you are curious as to how you can understand me better than everyone else on this planet it's due to me being a unique creature, did you talk with any other creatures besides myself?'

'Yes a slug actually, is she a similarly unique creature?" Gohan asked.

'Yes, but not like me."

'Also what did you mean by it wasn't an accident I landed here?'

'What I mean is that I summoned you here.'

'WHAT?!'

'Do not misunderstand me, the technique you used did bring you into our universe.. but it would have kept you flying until it had an anchor.. I am that anchor.'

'I guess a thanks is in order but more importantly what is your name?' Gohan replied as his mind reeled from the information that he was given.

'My name is Gamamaru, I am a Toad Sage..'

'Wait a minute you're a Toad!? I thought I was talking to some sort of Mystic!' King Kai exclaimed making Gamamaru chuckle.

'That I am, when you tried to contact Gohan, you came across me.'

'So why did you anchor Gohan to this planet?' King Kai asked.

'There was a vision I saw long ago upon my birth.. a vision that could never have happened if this very event had not occurred. A vision that showed two beings becoming one via an unknown means to safeguard the future of this planet.'

'Go on..' King Kai said.

'At first I dismissed it due to the chances of such a vision coming to pass was very unlikely but here we are now..'

'So what do you need me to do?' Gohan asked as he ran past Sakura who looked at him with hope in her eyes.

'Let the arriving boy fight against the threat that is now attacking the village but if he should he require assistance, fate will show you the way.'

'Ok..' Gohan replied sounding confused as he easily moved the large blocks of destroyed building off of some young shinobi.

'Can't believe I'm talking with a toad right now!' King Kai said.

'How can you be sure that I am one of the men from your vision?' Gohan asked as Choji looked at him with wary eyes as he helped the group out.

'Because of the energy you have.' Gamamaru replied.

"That man.. he has no Chakra network!" Said the Hyūga member that was stationed with Sakura as he used his Byakugan to see if Gohan stood any chance against Pain.

"What?!"

"Whatever power he used to fly is not Chakra based..."

'A guy with unknown skills and a unique energy source... must be one of Orochimaru's experiments.' Sakura thought with a frown. 'And I really thought he was here to help.'

"Naruto's here!" The Hyūga member suddenly exclaimed, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

'Naruto... thank goodness!'

'Now remember what I said... do not get involved in his battle unless it is truly necessary to do so.'

'Sure... these people need my help anyway, and since I can't sense what kind of energy those people use I would be going in blind.' Gohan said as he crushed or moved pieces of rubble away from house entrances.

'Not to worry, when the battle is over have the toads that came with Naruto take you to me... I'll explain more to you in person.'

'GUYS THIS IS TIRING!' King Kai shouted on his side of the conversation the other Kai's were getting tired of using their telepathic ability over such a great distance.

'Thank you for your assistance North Kai, with your help I have been able to make a connection with Son Gohan and will be able to personally reach him telepathically.'

'Your welcome... also Gohan... Goku said to keep getting stronger, when you two meet again he wants to see all that you've learned.'

'Tell him I will King Kai,' Gohan replied as tears ran down his face at the thought that his father believed that they would meet again. 'And tell Piccolo that I won't slack off again.'

'I will stay sharp Gohan!' King Kai said as he cut the connection.

'Well that about does it.' Gohan thought as he heard sounds of battle going on behind him. 'These people are my current priority.'

'Still can't get a read off of that guy's energy, it's not Chakra and it's not Senjutsu.' Naruto thought as he continued to battle with the remaining two Paths of Pain. 'If he's a backup trap by the Akatsuki I'll need a plan.

"You are a strong Shinobi indeed. This is the furthest that Pain has ever been pushed... however." The Shinra Tensei using Pain said as he put his hand out.

"Banshō Ten'in."

!

Working as quickly as they could to gather natural energy, Fukasaku and Shima mentally winced as Naruto got pulled into the arms of the Chakra draining Pain.

'Hang in there Naruto-boy.. this is a long startup genjutsu!' Fukasaku thought as he kept his eyes closed so that he couldn't get distracted.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you.. at least until I have extracted the beast from your body." The Shinra Tensei using Pain said as he gazed at Naruto.

"Heh, don't go underestimating me, I still have my Senjutsu!"

"You are correct, that mode of yours does complicate things."

'What.. the?' Naruto thought as he felt chakra being drained from him steadily.

"Ah... I see you have noticed.. jinchūriki of the Nine-tails" The Shinra Tensei using Pain said as Naruto slumped over the arms of the Pain that was restraining him.

"But you said that you weren't going to kill me..." Naruto questioned.

"I will bring you near to the brink of death if that is required to achieve my goal.. your life itself means nothing to me."

'So this technique holds me still huh?' Naruto thought as an idea popped into his head. 'Then this is a perfect opportunity.'

"It seems you are a wise shinobi." The Shinra Tensei using Pain said as Naruto had apparently given up on the fight.

'Heh.. don't count out Naruto Uzumaki just yet!' Naruto thought as he continued to draw in natural energy.

!

Begining to bulge out, the Chakra absorbing Pain stared as his hands began to turn to stone.

"You know... Nature energy is really hard to control." Naruto smirked as the Chakra he accumulated continued to be drained from him.

"HAH!" Naruto shouted as he broke the hold restraining him as the Pain that continued to absorb his Senjutsu turned into a stone toad.

'Ah! That Pain went through a petrified frog transformation from absorbing too much of Naruto-boy's Sage Jutsu Chakra!' Fukasaku thought as he opened his eyes just a bit to see what was the cause of so much Natural energy going towards Naruto.

"Heh! Now it's just you and me." Naruto panted as he crouched low, the markings of sage mode still on his face.

'It's ready!' Shima thought as she and Fukasaku lifted their hands in sync.

'Banshō Ten'in.' Pain said as he pointed his palm in the frog's direction.

!

"Pa-chan!" Shima exclaimed as Fukasaku was being pulled against his will towards the remaining Pain.

"Geezer Sage!" Naruto exclaimed as he used the bit of Senjutsu to intercept Fukasaku and Pain but he could not escape the gravitational pull of the Banshō Ten'in.

"I've had enough of that particular jutsu.." Pain said as he grabbed Naruto with one hand and stabbed Fukasaku with one of his chakra receivers.

!

"Oh, no Naruto-kun is in trouble!" Hinata exclaimed as she watched the battle through her Byakugan.

"Hinata-sama, if we go we will only distract him!" Said her guard. "If you go now you will get killed!"

"He is already distracted!" Hinata exclaimed as she vanished from sight.

"HINATA-SAMAAAAAAA!"

"So this is the leader of the village." Gohan said as he looked at a comatose elderly looking Tsunade lying on Sakura's lap.

"Hai... this is indeed Tsunade-sama." Katsuyu said as she looked at her friend/summoner sadly. "She used all of her energy to protect the village, that is why she looks like this."

"Hmm." Gohan mused as he put his hand over Tsunade.

"Wait... what are you doing?!" Sakura said as she moved to protect Tsunade from what she perceived as an attack.

"Severe energy drain..." Katsuyu replied as she translated what Gohan was saying to her to the best of her ability. "Your healing technique is very similar to a friend of mine but you apparently not as adept as he is. I am giving you a hand."

!

"I have no idea how much energy this woman has so I may be overcompensating," Katsuyu replied with wide eyes as Tsunade's face began to slowly return to its usual visage due to Gohan's Ki being pushed slowly into her. "Now I do not know when she will come out of her coma, however, she has done what any leader should do for her people."

"What are you?" Sakura said in amazement.

"A..."

Looking up quickly, Gohan saw Hinata's body floating in the air before suddenly being pulled down.

Vanishing when he heard a loud crack, Gohan left a clone of himself behind using Tien's multi-form technique.

"A Kagebushin?!" Sakura exclaimed as the clone continued to direct his ki into Tsunade's chakra starving body.

Grabbing the Hyūga before she got impaled. Gohan stared at the trapped Naruto.

'I know he said not to interfere... but other people are getting drawn into this fight.' Gohan thought as he vanished and put the wounded Hyūga next to his clone before returning to the battlefield.

"Why are you interfering with my mission?" Pain said to Gohan.

'Geez this guy... he's a bit sadistic..' Gohan thought as he used his limited telekinetic skills to pull the Chakra receivers out of Naruto's body and flung them away, causing Naruto to grit his teeth.

'I don't know what those things do to people but seeing as he just tried to kill that girl with one it can't be anything fun.' Gohan thought as Naruto struggled to rise.

"Shinra Tensei!" Pain shouted as he tried to push Gohan away from Naruto's body.

'…...'

Glancing at the devastator of Konoha. Gohan raised a brow when his clothes ruffled.

'Hmm... that felt similar to a ki repel..'

Eyes widening when Gohan didn't even budge. Nagato, watching on through the eyes of Pain from his hidden spot out in the outskirts of the village changed tactics.

'Banshō Ten'in!'

"Nah... gonna have to be a lot more subtle than that," Gohan said as he grabbed the floating Naruto with ease.

'He's not even affected by any of my moves!' Pain thought as he continued to use his chakra to pull Naruto closer.

'Hmm.. that one is a little stronger...' Gohan thought as his clothes began rippling even faster.

''Give Naruto one of your earrings..' Old Kai and Gamamaru said in his mind. 'Tell the slug to tell Naruto Gamamaru the great toad sage said to take one.'

'Why?' Gohan replied.

'Because you still cannot fight that man, not because you are far stronger than him but because you are not the one destined to truly face him, and neither is Naruto.'

'So having us wear these earrings will make the guy you had a prophecy about appear?' Gohan said as he removed an earring on request and repeated the words that he was told to the slug that he saw in Naruto's clothes.

'Something like that.'

"She's taken heavy injuries... gonna have to.." The Gohan clone began before disappearing as the whole planet began to shake.

"What on earth is going on now?!" Sakura exclaimed as a loud roar was heard.

'Naruto and that man are becoming one entity!' Katsuyu said making Sakura's eyes widen.

"WHAT!"

"What an immense Chakra!" Said Sakura's guard as the other inhabitants of Konoha tried to avoid falling pieces of rubble.

'What is this power?!' Pain thought as he was flung away by the energy being produced by the new being.

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The fused being shouted as its ki began to pour off steadily making the Katsuyu in Naruto's clothes flee for her life.

Within the mind of the fusion..

'BRAT! YOU'LL REGRET GIVING ME THIS MUCH POWER!' Said the fusion of the Nine-tails and Oozaru from within the fused body of their respective owners.

'I'M SORRY.'

'BRAT YOU... WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY!?' Exclaimed the now free from it's cage Kyūbi.

'I HAD NO IDEA OF THE PAIN THAT YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGS WENT THROUGH.' The fusion of Naruto and Gohan said as he knelt before the Kyūbi. 'AND I KNOW THAT SAYING SUCH A THING DOES NOT CHANGE THE PAST OR OUR CURRENT SITUATION... BUT I WILL SAY FROM BOTH SIDES OF MY FUSION, THAT I INTEND TO CHANGE THE FUTURE FOR ALL OF US, SHINOBI AND TAILED BEASTS ALL AT THE SAME...'

'HAH YOU SAY THAT AND YET YOU STILL CALL ME A BEAST?' The much larger and darker coloured Kyūbi said as he glared at his container.

'I AM NOT CALLING YOU WHAT NARUTO CALLED YOU IN THE PAST AND I AM NOT CALLING YOU WHAT THESE PEOPLE ARE CALLING YOU, BECAUSE YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT IT IS NOT YOUR NAME.'

'….'

'SO UNTIL YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME I WILL NOT MENTION ANY OTHER NAME BESIDES FRIEND.'

'WHY?'

'THAT IS A GOOD QUESTION... WHY? I AM NEITHER UZUMAKI NARUTO OR SON GOHAN, BUT A DIFFERENT BEING ALTOGETHER, JUST LIKE YOU ARE NO LONGER JUST MY FRIEND.'

'WHY DAMMIT!'

'WE MAY HAVE HAD DIFFERENT UPBRINGING BUT WHAT BOTH GOHAN AND NARUTO WANT IS A PLACE WHERE WE CAN ALL LIVE IN HARMONY. HOWEVER, THERE ARE THREATS BIGGER THAN THE ONES ATTACKING THIS PLANET RIGHT NOW, THREATS THAT CAN ONLY BE STOPPED BY ENDING THIS CYCLE OF HATRED AND WAR... PERHAPS THAT IS WHY I WAS TO FUSE WITH NARUTO BECAUSE WE BOTH STAND FOR THE SAME THING. AND WE WANT YOU TO STAND WITH US AND IN TIME FORGIVE THOSE WHO PUT YOU INSIDE OF CONTAINERS TO USE AS A THREAT AGAINST OTHERS.' The fusion said as it raised its head but did not stand up yet.

'YOU TALK LIKE YOU CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING WITH SOME WORDS.'

'YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN WORDS... FORTUNATELY, WE WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT.'

?

'FROM WHAT I CAN SEE THIS PLANET IS NOT AS ADVANCED AS GOHAN'S IS, BUT IT HAS THE RESOURCES TO PERHAPS CATCH UP TO SAID PLANET.'

'THAT'S ALL NICE AND ALL BUT WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH HERE AND NOW?!'

'PICTURE THIS IF YOU WILL, A PLANET WHERE EVERYONE GETS ALONG, MAN AND NATURE WORKING ALONGSIDE ONE ANOTHER A FUTURE WHERE WE DON'T USE PEOPLE AS CONTAINERS FOR WEAPONS OF ANY KIND.'

'SOUNDS IMPOSSIBLE.'

'YOU FORGET WHAT YOU'RE DEALING WITH, GOHAN BY HIMSELF COULD HAVE TORN THIS PLANET APART WITH EASE, BUT THAT JUST INVITES MUCH STRONGER ENEMIES TO ATTACK AND EVENTUALLY WE ARE BACK TO STAGE ONE. BUT... IF WE MAKE SURE TO HELP NOT JUST ONE NATION BUT ALL NATIONS WE CAN BETTER PROTECT THE SHINOBI FUTURE.'

'So what do you propose?' Said an unfamiliar voice making the Kyūbi growl.

'And how do you intend to obtain it?' Said a feminine voice.

'AH FOURTH HOKAGE... HOW NICE OF YOU TO SHOW UP,' The fusion said as he turned around and looked the fourth Hokage dead in the eyes. 'BETTER LATE THAN NEVER HUH?'

'FOURTH HOKAGE? KUSHINA!?

'THIS IS WHAT I PROPOSE...'


	2. The Nameless Warrior

Landing back in the village after talking with Nagato and the elder toad, the black haired, blue eyed fusion smiled.

"We've come along way and we've got an even bigger job ahead of us."

Sneaking into the Hokage's office through the window, as a Naruto henge, the fusion sighed with relief when it sensed Tsunade's chakra.

"I am glad to see that you are alright." The fusion said as it kneeled before Tsunade's desk.

"So you've saved the village... but what of that man?" Tsunade asked as she got up from her seat to look at who she thought was Naruto.

"Naruto is the reason I can understand you and Gohan is the person that understands the fox, they are here I am them."

"What?!" Shizune said as she came in from outside the office.

"Naruto and the being who arrived on this planet were both children of destiny, by becoming me they have accepted a new destiny."

"But at what cost?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"We'll never be able to unfuse."

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"See these earrings?" The fusion said as it pointed to the potara earrings. "They were designed for gods of great intellect, not for mortal's like Gohan and Naruto, but if the time came where the world needed a warrior, two beings would be chosen to wear an earring each and become one for a whole hour, however... our innate abilities have fused and thus has made us unable to unfuse."

"What a problem.." Shizune said sadly.

"Oh, and if you want to know why I am in Naruto's form it's because I don't want any other villages knowing about me just yet."

"But how are you going to show that you still use chakra?" Tsunade asked.

"Simple... Sage Mode. We are okay with this though... we made a promise to protect and help the world one way or another even though this is not our world we will still protect it, that is my ninja way." The fusion said as his face took on the sage features.

"So what should we call you?" Tsunade asked as she looked more closely at the being.

"Hmm... hadn't really thought about it, but your right." The fusion said as it crossed it's arms and began to walk around in a circle.

"Naruhan? No already tried that... Garuto?... No reminds me of Gato too much.. 'Goruto that name we just found on google?' Screw it! Gohan and a Naruto make a Goruto!" Goruto decided as he stopped pacing.

"So you carry the traits of both your partners." Tsunade smiled.

"Well I'm smarter than Naruto and I'm stronger than Gohan so I am a better package in all."

"So what is your plan now?" Tsunade said as she looked at Goruto.

"What Jiraya-sensei and Gohan's father always believed we could... be a hero." Goruto said with a smile as he placed the necklace of the 1st Hokage in Tsunade's hand before vanishing.

In an undisclosed location...

"So you believe in that being..." Konan said to the lifeless body of a formerly red-headed, now white-haired Nagato.

"Well if you have put your faith in him, then so will I.." Konan finished as she removed her Akatsuki cloak and placed it over Nagato whom she had placed beside the deceased body of Yahiko.

"I am Konan of the Akatsuki no more..." Konan exclaimed as she placed a bouquet of paper flowers at her departed friends grave.

"Guess I'm going to have to go through all the exams again huh Shikamaru?"

Goruto said to the speechless jōnin level shinobi in all but rank, the next day as the two were surrounded by the rest of the village.

"I... guess so." Shikamaru said as he stared at the fusion.

"So wh...what do you plan to do now Mr Hero?" Hinata stammered.

"Oh that reminds me!" Goruto exclaimed loudly making the shinobi jump.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Goruto said as he went up to Hinata and began bowing repeatedly before her, making her already red face turn into a tomato.

"Oh... what do you mean Goruto?" Kiba smirked as Hinata began to comically give off steam as Goruto got up took Hinata's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"You were always there for Naruto, even when everyone thought he was just a nuisance and he just thought you was a weird girl... your confession.. it really made an impact." Goruto whispered in Hinata's ear.

"Y...YOU KNOW?!" Hinata squealed.

"Well we are fused, what he and Gohan knows I know.." Goruto smiled making the girl pass out from shock.

'Oh boy... maybe that was a bit too soon?' Goruto thought as he caught Hinata bridal style.

"So... Goruto what is your plan now?" Kakashi said as he glanced at the fusion.

"Well for now..." Goruto replied as he transformed into Naruto. "Keep the other nations in the dark about me for the moment until we can smoke out the real culprit behind these attacks."

"You can still turn into Naruto-kun?!" Rock Lee exclaimed as he looked at the grinning orange haired Genin.

"Yes.. though if I am hit hard enough or lose my concentration... I'll turn back." Goruto said as he reverted to his fusion appearance.

"Useful technique... though you still cannot replicate a chakra system." Neji replied as he scanned the fusion.

"Well for now I can just say it's the next level in Sage Mode." Goruto shrugged.

"I see, since it is using natural energy you could say that it affects people differently." Shikamaru mused as Neji stared at Goruto.

"And because of my new abilities I can have Sage mode active for a much longer time."

"Can you still use Rasengan?" Konohamaru asked.

Gathering energy into his palm, Goruto smiled with relief as he noticed his signiture technique was still useable.

"That's changed completely!" Neji exclaimed as he looked at the floating technique.

"Give me a sec.." Goruto said narrowing his eyes as he focused on the ball.

"!"

"Hah, thought so!" Goruto exclaimed as he was able to balance the now miniaturized sphere on his index finger.

"It's not ki... but it's not chakra either... I guess i'll just call it Chaki for now." Goruto mused as he made the technique vanish.

'I'll work on making that spirit bomb size.' Goruto thought.

"Naruto-kun could you show me how powerful you've become?" Rock Lee asked as the others looked on in amazement.

"Sure Lee."

"You swear that you have no idea how that man became one with the nine-tailed brat?!" Danzō exclaimed as Tsunade called a meeting between herself and the village elders, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado.

"Yes.. Danzō," Tsunade sighed as Shizune put a hand on her masters shoulder. "All I can tell you is that he is not from this earth, does not want the other villages to find out about him yet, 'Though that could be more complicated than it sounds.' And he cannot return to his home world."

"What abilities does this new being have?" Koharu asked as she stared at Tsunade.

"Well besides using an energy that felt very similar to mental energy to heal me he hasn't shown anything else, and now that he has fused with Naruto I have no idea what he is capable of."

"Then we should have my men watch him." Danzō muttered as he rubbed the bandages around his right eye.

"We have bigger things to attend to right now Danzō, like how the Akatsuki have attacked and captured all but two of the nine beasts." Tsunade began. "The other Kage have called for a meeting at the Five Kage Summit to discuss matters such as the Akatsuki and Sasuke Uchiha."

"The Uchiha.. but why now?" Koharu asked.

"Because he is now in league with the Akatsuki and on their orders attacked and captured the eight tails jinchūriki of Kumogakure, who also happens to be the Third Raikage's brother.

"I see.. this indeed is a problem." Koharu and Homura sighed as they rubbed their chins in thought.

"Is there any news on the Uchiha brat's whereabouts at this moment in time?" Danzō asked.

"No, in fact..."

Knock, knock.

Glancing at Tsunade who nodded, Shizune called out.

"You may enter."

Opening the doors of the Hokage's office, two dark skinned shinobi bearing the headband of Kumogakure walked in.

"Ah right on time." Tsunade said as she turned her gaze to the guests.

"Right then..."

"Let's get down to business."


	3. Taijutsu vs Taijutsu

Taijutsu vs Taijutsu

"Though to be honest it really isn't the best time to be doing this." Naruto said as he led a group of ninja's into the Forest of Death.

"Nonsense! There is always time to show the fruits of youth!" Maito Gai exclaimed with a big flashy grin, making everyone sweat drop.

"Very well.." Naruto sighed as he stopped midway into the forest. "Kakashi-sensei, you be the referee."

"As you wish." Kakashi said as Naruto and Rock Lee stood a fair distance away from one another. "This is just a spar so no need to go all out.." Kakashi finished as both Naruto and Lee did the Seal of Confrontation.

"Begin!"

"Leaf Whirl.." Lee began.

"Too slow." Naruto replied as he slammed Rock Lee into the ground.

"When did he move?!" Konohamaru exclaimed as Naruto helped Lee to his feet.

"I can still go.. on!" Lee muttered as he shakily tried to get back into fighting position.

"In the time that it took you to start up your move I had hit you three times in the chest before taking you to the ground." Naruto replied as he did the Seal of Reconciliation, which Lee mirrored.

"Get faster and stronger Lee.. you have the potential to do so." Naruto said with a smile. "And hey I'll even show you some of my new taijutsu moves!"

"Thank you for sparing with me Naruto-kun, I will get better!" Rock Lee replied as he bowed his head.

"So that speed, is it your max?" Akamaru asked.

"Oh.. that's just my base combat speed."

'That is just his base speed?! I couldn't even see any of it!' Kakashi thought.

"Could Lee come close to your speed if he opened the third gate?" Gai asked.

"My thoughts exactly, but Lee would need to be healed up again before he could open it, those love taps I gave him were harder than they looked." Naruto replied.

"I can heal Lee-kun." Sakura said as she was interested in seeing if Lee's third gate could even match Naruto's speed.

"Great I can try out something at the same time." Naruto remarked as he focused his energy.

"Shadow clone Jut.."

"Oi... Uzumaki Naruto!" Shouted an unfamiliar feminine voice.

"?"

Turning around, Naruto saw two dark-skinned shinobi walk into the forest alongside Kiba's sister Hana.

"That's me, can I help you with something?"

"Your Hokage said if anyone would know the most about Uchiha Sasuke it would be you and Sakura Haruno." The male replied as he talked around a lollipop that he was currently sucking.

"She is most correct, but I must ask, why two members of Kumogakure have come to the Leaf Village?" Kakashi asked as he glanced at their headbands.

"Your rogue ninja attacked our village and took our master away!" The female exclaimed loudly as she pointed at Naruto and Sakura.

"WHAT!?"

"Your village cannot even take care of their own shinobi so Raikage-sama ordered us to track down and dispose of the ninja that you don't seem to be able to take care of!"

"Oi, Oi! That's a little harsh!" Kiba said as he looked at the two shinobi that his sister had escorted.

"Not harsh enough, who knows what is happening with our master in the hands of the Akatsuki?!" The female retorted as she glared at Kiba.

"!"

"I guess we'll have to put our spar off for a while huh Lee.." Naruto sighed as tears began to roll down Sakura's face.

"You're not serious.." Koharu said to Tsunade as she decided it would be best if Naruto was to accompany her to the Five Kage Summit.

"Totally serious, with Naruto's new abilities and the fact that Akatsuki is after him he would be much safer in full view instead of hiding as they would just attack other places in order to draw him out just like what Pain did here." Tsunade replied.

"Very well... as Hokage your word is law but as a precaution, I shall accompany you on a different route." Danzo said.

"That won't be necessary.." Naruto said as he came into the office, the shinobi from Kumogakure and Kakashi at his heels.

"This is a private conversation." Danzo stated.

"Not when it's regarding me it's not." Naruto said as he released his henge.

"..."

"With this new information... I think it's best that we don't force the hands of other villages." Goruto said as the two Kumogakure shinobi's eyes widened.

"What happened to staying undercover?!" Danzo exclaimed.

"I do not follow your orders. I alone chose to hide my true identity. But if we are to get other villages cooperation then we need to show what we have at our disposal." Goruto said making Tsunade sigh.

"What is the meaning of this Hokage?!" The female shinobi exclaimed.

"Let me reintroduce you... Goruto these two shinobi are from Kumogakure, the female is called Karui and the male is called Omoi." Tsunade stated.

"Goruto... but I thought you said that your jinchūriki was called Naruto?!" Karui exclaimed.

"He was.. but as of now, that shinobi no longer exists."

"What do you mean?" Omoi asked.

"An Akatsuki member known as Pain attacked our village looking for Naruto, at the same time a warrior appeared from an unknown location and helped fend off the attacker by permanently becoming one with Naruto." Tsunade replied making the jaws of the Kumogakure shinobi drop.

"Permanently!?"

"Yes.." Goruto sighed.

"Was he the cause of the ground shaking?" Omoi asked.

"Yes."

"So why reveal yourself to us now?! Wouldn't it be more effective to keep that hidden?" Karui exclaimed.

"We want to change the future of the shinobi world.. for the better. And for that, we need better communications between our villages." Tsunade began. "Goruto is the beginning of that change."

"So what are your plans now?" Kakashi said.

"Well, we need a stand-in Hokage while I'm away... I'm appointing you for the duration." Tsunade replied making Kakashi's visible eye go wide.

"But Hokage-sama, I am not qualified for.."

"I agree with Kakashi, but not for the same reasons, I believe it would be better if Danzo was to look after the village in your absence but have Kakashi as his aide." Koharu said to Tsunade.

"I also agree with this course of action." Homura added.

"Then it would seem that we have a plan Tsunade." Goruto smiled.

"So it would seem." Tsunade smiled back.

'Now to destroy Konoha..' Sasuke thought as he and team Taka made their way through a forest on route to the village.

"Yo... Sasuke." Said Tobi as he appeared out of nowhere and landed on a tree just ahead of them.

'His chakra... I didn't even sense it until now..' Karin thought as she and the other members of Taka landed on the tree branch opposite Tobi.

"What do you want? We have done what was requested of us, we no longer have any reason to assist you or the Akatsuki." Sasuke said as he stared at Tobi.

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about... you failed."

"Huh?!"

"You all got played, the Hachibi got away."

"What do you mean? I saw it with my own eyes!" Karin said as she glared at Tobi.

"You obviously were given a challenge greater than you could handle," Zetsu added as he came out of the branch that Tobi was standing on.

"However... that means you still have an obligation to us."

"Tch, if you knew he was that much of a prize why didn't you send someone more accustomed to capturing creatures like him?!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"That was a test, to see your battle strength... frankly I think Itachi thought too highly of you." Tobi sighed.

"What Itachi thought of me is none of your concern." Sasuke replied.

"Oh? And what is your concern?"

"The fact that you stand in the way of my goal."

"Oh, you mean the goal of destroying Konoha? Then you are too late... my subordinate Pain took out the village." Tobi said.

"What?!"

"However... in doing so a new problem has arisen... the jinchuriki of the nine tails is no more."

"Uzumaki Naruto... is dead?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"No... he is not dead." Zetsu replied.

"Then what has become of him?!"

"He no longer exists as the shinobi Uzumaki Naruto, he is now a being known as Goruto."

"Goruto? Sounds like a dumb name, so why did he change it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because he is not Naruto anymore... during the battle a being from an unknown place appeared, this being proceeded to combine with Naruto creating a being that is unlike any other in the shinobi world. You probably felt the power of this fusion earlier this week."

"That earthquake.. that was this Goruto?!" Jugo exclaimed.

"Indeed and unless we find out a way to deal with him we cannot complete our plans."

"So this being was able to take out Pain so what?!" Kain said trying not to show how nervous this revelation made her.

"We need to find out more about this character so here's what you're going to do, follow him to the Five Kage Summit which is being held due to both you and Pain's actions." Tobi commanded.

"And if we refuse?" Sasuke asked.

"Then your quest would end here."


	4. Darkness Comes

"So..." Shizune said as she, Naruhan, Tsunade and the two from Kumogakure who was joined by their team leader Samui as they made their journey through the woods.

"So?" Naruhan replied.

"What was Gohan-kun's life like before he came to our world?"

"Better and worse at the same time in regards to this world." Naruhan replied.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, curious about the history of her shinobi.

"Gohan's world is more advanced than this world, it would take many years to get anywhere near that world but it does have it's faults.. there is still battles fought but no wars except for galactic ones which you should be glad that you don't have to deal with because that in itself is something that this world is not prepared for in any shape or form."  
"Is that why you had everyone touch you before you left the village?" Karui asked.

"Yes, similar to a sensor I can tell how strong a person is."

"So is that from Naruto-kun or Gohan-kun?" Shizune asked.

"Both.."

'Tch, these Konoha brats... always getting new abilities.' Karui thought.

"So... the village wasn't that great to Naruto growing up because of Kurama.." Naruhan said to Tsunade.

"So your aware of that.." Tsunade sighed. "Wait Kurama?"

"The name of the nine tailed fox."

"You've gotten acquainted with the fox?!" Shizune exclaimed.

"With the help of Naruto's parents."

"You spoke with the Fourth and his wife?!" Tsunade said as she stopped and stared at the jinchūriki.

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki sealed some of their own chakra into the seal to help Naruto control the fox when the time came."

"So?"

"It was only for a few moments but Naruto got to meet his parents... I cannot begin to explain the feeling that was coursing through our body during that encounter." Naruhan finished as he kept walking.

"I'm not surprised... Naruto-kun would have loved to grow up with his parents." Shizune said

"But weren't they surprised?" Tsunade asked as she had to catch up with the jinchūriki.

"Yes and no... they have been watching over me while I grew up but they were there to keep the fox in check."

"I see..."

"It's not like your thinking Tsunade... even though Naruto's life was really hard growing up, he learnt how to survive his own way in the shinobi world.. and he did well." Naruhan smiled. "And they were happy to see that he's not alone anymore."

"Sorry to interrupt but you should have prepared better for this journey Naruhan. The Land of Iron is not the warmest of countries." Samui said as they continued to walk.

"Don't worry about me... I have been in rapidly changing climates before, also I am looking forward to seeing how cold this Land of Iron really is."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"So this Uzumaki guy... he was a friend of yours Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked as Taka followed the white Zetsu.

"He was an idiot with a dream... a dream I intend to crush when I kill Danzo and take down anyone left of the Leaf." Sasuke replied.

'Sasuke...' Karin thought as she felt Sasuke's chakra change.

"What do you know of this Naruhan?!" Sasuke said to the Zetsu.

"Not much, we know that he could hold his own against Pain but besides that his whole fighting style is a mystery."

"Well he is a fresh being if what you told us is true so he won't know how to control his powers, we could use that to our advantage." Karin stated.

"I don't think it will be that simple." Jugo said quietly.

"What makes you say that?" Suigetsu asked.

"If this Naruto character was as unpredictable as Sasuke says then perhaps this new being can use that to his advantage."

"Don't worry Jugo, no matter what happens we will take out the threat to my goal." Sasuke finished.

'Man I do not like this side of Sasuke..' Suigetsu thought as he looked at the Uchiha.

'Naruto... no matter how much I progress your always one step ahead of me... this time i'm taking you out for good.'

'Such a dark chakra... Tobi will be pleased with Sasuke's development.' Zetsu thought as he felt Sasuke's chakra.

"So what you going to do if you can't beat him?" Zetsu asked.

"He won't beat me... i'll make sure he stays down. One way or another." Sasuke replied.

'That's what I thought you'd say..' The other members of Taka thought.

"Kumogakure... so you guys have a jinchūriki as well?" Naruhan asked.

"Had... but yes we do indeed have a jinchūriki, B-sama is a well liked member of our family and a very powerful asset to us as a whole." Samui said.

"Is that all we are to you, assets?"

"You hold power to change the world, so assets you are."

"I look forward to changing your mind on us." Naruhan replied.

"Good luck with that."

Reaching a point where they could see a three headed dog statue, Samui had the group stop.

"This is the meeting spot for Raikage-sama to meet up with my group, he is not expecting others... especially not a jinchūriki of your stature," "My group will go on ahead and inform Raikage-sama of the change." Samui stated.

"Fair enough."

"I'll get to find out more about you Naruhan." Tsunade said turning to the fusion.

"Don't take to long... it's quite nippy out here." Shizune added.

"Don't worry about that, Shizune... I've got just the thing for you." Naruhan said as he placed a hand on Shizune's shoulder.

?

"That should do it." Naruhan finished as he removed his hand.

"What did you just do?"

"He...he gave me more undergarments." Shizune said with a red face.

"How?" Tsunade asked.

"My little secret." Naruhan smirked.

"Wasn't the whole part of this journey to not keep secrets?" Tsunade asked as she stared at the fusion.

"No, the point was to show other ways besides strength to understand people.. Naruhan replied. "But if you are that curious, it's an ability that Gohan's mentor/father figure showed him to clothe himself should he need it."

"Useful technique.." Tsunade said as Shizune thanked the fusion.

"Wait how did you know my measurements!?" Shizune exclaimed.

"I don't... once i use the move it automatically adjusts to the wearer's form." Naruhan replied.

"I see.."

Returning to the group with three others one wearing a kage outfit, Samui looked at Naruhan.

"So this is Konoha's jinchūriki?!" Said the dark skinned, white haired, Kage outfit wearing ninja.

"The name is Naruhan, and yes I am Konoha's jinchūriki." Naruhan replied as he looked at the dark skinned Kage.

"And I understand that unlike other jinchūriki you are a combination of two people correct?"

"Yes."

"We have heard about the attack on your village." The blonde haired one said as he spoke to Tsunade.

"Might we have the honour of having your names?" Tsunade asked as she thanked the blonde warrior for his concern.

"We have no need to give our names at this moment in time." The blonde ninja said.

"Fair enough." Tsunade replied.

"So why have you journeyed alongside your jinchūriki? Do you wish to have him captured by your rogue ninja as well?" Raikage asked.

"I take it your referring to Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruhan said as Shizune stiffened slightly.

"Yes, the ninja that was able to take on my brother and also our jinchūriki."

"This is not the time or place to be talking of such matters, we still have a ways to go to arrive at the summit." Tsunade said as she glanced at the two.

"We are not moving a step further until you answer my question Godaime Hokage." Raikage said as his ninja gingerly fingered their weapons.

"You draw any weapons on us you will make this journey useless." Naruhan replied as he glanced at the Kumogakure ninja.

"I decided to have him journey with me so that i could have him talk with all of the Kages about his idea for this worlds future." Tsunade said calmly as she stared the Kumogakure Kage down. "His safety is my utmost concern but, he can take care of himself. I understand you also know of his current situation?"

"Yes the being unlike any other in ninja history, able to take on one of the strongest Akatsuki members and walk away without a wound."

"I want to end this cycle of hatred and war between the nations, but I cannot do that if i cannot even convince you." Naruhan exclaimed as he stared at the Kage.

"You make a good point, but you are chasing a dream, however i am looking forward to what the other Kage say about this." Raikage said as he stared at the fusion.

"I thank you for giving me the chance, Raikage."

Lightly sparring with her sister on the Hyūga grounds, Hinata thought about what Naruhan had said to her before he left.

"Hinata-san, I am no longer the boy you fell in love with so I don't expect you to hold the same feelings towards me. However the future of the shinobi world is full of uncertainty. There is so many ways this meeting with the Kage could go, and no matter which way it does I just want you to know that Naruto, before he fused with me understood what it meant to be interested in someone that did not acknowledge your feelings for them. So we say this. If you accept the fact that the boy you grew to love is never going to come back in the way that you want and decide to put your love and faith in someone else we understand. If however you wish to pursue a relationship with what he has become... then that is good also."

"I... I understand, Naruhan-kun." Hinata said as she stared at the fusion as he stood by her house, the other members of her family watching with bated breath.

"Then I shall see you when I return." Naruhan replied as he took Hinata's hand in his own and placed a kiss on it before turning to leave.

"Oh and one more thing..." Naruhan added as he turned back.

"Thank you for caring about Naruto." Naruhan said softly before vanishing.

"Still thinking about Naruhan?" Hanabi asked as she could tell that something was bothering her elder sister.

"Am i that obvious?" Hinata said as she stopped their fight to take a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Whenever you thought about Naruto you always made the same face that you do now."

"I made a face!?"

"Well besides blushing or falling unconscious you always seemed to be much more focused on catching up to him in any way possible." Hanabi smiled as she patted her sister on the leg.

"That won't happen anymore... he's on a plane that i can't reach..." Hinata sighed as she stared at the skies.

"He made a point of telling you about your future with him before leaving.. that must mean something right?"

"Your right... he could have left without saying a word to any of us and yet he stayed to talk with me.." Hinata smiled.

"You just have to decide... do you want to be with a man that acknowledged your intentions, or be stuck living in the memory of a boy who only did so when your life was in danger?"

...

"Think about it."


	5. Meeting All The Kage

"So your a half alien... what's that like?" Raikage's other guard, Darui said to Naruhan as the group continued their journey.

"Nothing special really, just got extra memories, abilities and.."

'So he's coming.' Naruhan thought as he felt Sasuke's chakra slowly and steadily approaching from the East.

"Naruhan?" Darui said as the fusion went silent.

"Ah just thinking about my friends back home, your question about aliens got me thinking about how they are doing." Naruhan replied.

"I see, so you was saying?" The dark skinned shinobi said, not entirely believing the fusion.

"Knowledge on how to adapt to said abilities." Naruhan finished as the fusion now began keeping his senses on high alert.

"Then i hope this meeting goes well, who knows what kind of skills you have." Darui replied.

"So what part of the universe did Gohan land on?" Goku asked of the Elder Kai as he returned to the Sacred World of the Kai's with his wife to discuss the location of his son.

"Universe 6." Elder Kai said.

"There's one than more universe?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Twelve in fact." Shin/Supreme Kai replied.

"With strong guys?!" Goku said excitedly.

"Goku! We are trying to get our son back or go to the world he is living on right now, not start new wars!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Oh so that's what your after eh?" Elder Kai said. "Well right now Gohan... or shall i say Naruhan, is currently busy taking care of the problems on the planet he landed on."

"Wait what?"

"Your son is no longer the same man who left this universe, he has become something greater than himself by permanently fusing with another being on that planet."

"What have you done Goku!?" Chi-Chi yelled as she turned to her husband.

"Me, what did i do?!"

"One day.. that's all it took you to mess up a perfectly good future for our son!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"That boy was destined for greater things than he realized, being sent to that world will help him come to terms with that destiny." Elder Kai said.

"He is my first born son, i put all my heart into making sure that he was safe from the very moment he was born... and he still ended up like his father!"

"Chi-Chi..." Goku muttered.

"What did you want from him?" Shin asked.

"Nothing to stressful, a good stable life, good job and plenty of grandkids for me to spoil." Chi-Chi said.

"Did you ever ask him what he wanted or did you just map out a path and expect him to follow it?" Elder Kai asked.

"I don't need to ask my son's opinion he should just foollow my advice!" Chi-Chi replied. "I was the one who had to look after him when ever his father was away, i had to be the one to stay up every night as he had nightmares from Cell, Ginyu and Frieza, i had to be the one who made sure he got to school on time. Don't come to me with that, 'he's of an age where he should follow his own rules' speech! You don't know what i've had to deal with!"

"Then this should be a time where you get to relax and focus more on your other son, you have a chance to try out different things with Goten, different paths different choices." Supreme Kai said.

"Like when i chose love over my fate as a princess?" Chi-Chi replied to Shin and Elder Kai's surprise.

"Your a Princess?!"

"Yes.. my father is Ox King and though my sons don't act like it they are by default princes."

"Is that why you don't want them to be like Goku, to make up for not following the path that your father had laid out for you?" Shin asked.

"My father let me go my own way and this is the outcome... I've always wondered what would have happened if I had gone the whole princess route would the world still be the same or different?" Chi-Chi replied.

"So this is Konoha's evolved jinchūriki?" Mifune said as he alongside the other Kage alongside their guards stared at Naruhan.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Son Gohan... powerful warriors in their own right came together to create me." Naruhan replied as he locked gazes with the General of the Land of Iron.

"Why?" Gaara/Kazekage asked.

"You see, the Toad Sage Gamamaru had a prophecy about this very fusion, he knew not when I would appear now what my desires would be but he knew that this world needed me. He however left out one big problem."

"Problem?" Tsunade asked.

"Gohan... was much stronger than Naruto even with his Sage Mode Naruto wasn't even touching Gohan's power, so in order to somewhat balance it out when they fused I had to dig deep through Naruto's body and find something that solidified the fusion otherwise... it would have destroyed the planet." Naruhan replied making Tsunade's eyes go wide.

"What did you find?"

"His true power."

"His true power?!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke are the living embodiment of two warriors.. Asura Ōtsutsuki and Indra Ōtsutsuki. Where Naruto is the holder of Asura's chakra and will, Sasuke is the holder of Indra's."

"And who might these warriors be?" Ōnoki asked.

"Son's of the founder of Ninshū... Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Otherwise known as the Sage of Six Paths." Naruhan said to the shock of all the ninja present.

"The Sage of Six Paths and his children are a legend not a fact!" Raikage exclaimed.

"If it truly was then this world would no longer exist." Naruhan replied.

"Can you prove your statement?" Mei asked.

"Sure, just stay sitting." Naruhan said as the very ground began to shake as the fusion pulled something out of the air.

"!"

"Ah, there we go." Naruhan said panting as he held the Z Sword in his hand.

"After arriving on this world and adjusting to the combined powers of my fusees, I requested something from my old world to be sent here. This was a hard task as it reqired me to use the combined skills of both warriors due to this very weapon being broken and needing to be reforged."

"But what does that have to do with the Sage of the six pat...” A/Fourth Raikage began before everyone in the room stared in shock at the sword.

"I can sense that swords power!" Ōnoki/Tsuchikage exclaimed as he stared at the sword in awe.

"I reforged it using the recently aquired powers I obtained. It is very draining on the energy levels of the wielder, in fact I doubt anyone but me and Tsunade could properly wield this sword." Naruhan said as he placed the sword on the table making the wood crack under it's weight.

"Why only you two?" Gaara asked  
"One, because Tsunade has Uzumaki D.N.A and two because she also has my energies revitalising her." Naruhan replied making Mei/Mizukage raise an eyebrow.

"Not like that Mizukage!" Tsunade barked.

"Anyway..." Naruhan blushed. "Tsunade was severly chakra drained when Gohan came to this world and when he gave her some of his life force it did more than recover her chakra but doubled it at the same time."

"Doubled you say!?" Ōnoki said in shock.

"Indeed, by infusing my ki with her chakra it had the unintended side effect of purifying her body of all poisons and chemicals, as of now she probably is the most healthiest ninja on this planet." Naruhan stated.

"So what are your intentions?" Mei asked as she stared between the Z sword and Naruhan.

"I want this world to work as one, i cannot do that if it's forces are unable to work peacefully alongside one another."

"So you intend to force us?" Ōnoki asked.

"No, forcing you would not help how would i get my point across if i had to force you." Naruhan exclaimed as he walked around the meeting room.

"This world is beautiful, the warriors on it are full of potential and their women... well let's just say that the men have something to fear." Naruhan said as Tsunade caught his eye.

"But there is a shadow on it, a shadow which has an even bigger shadow."

"I take it that your reffering to the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"Yes... and no, if events continue to play out as they are... you guys are going to have a fouth ninja war on your hands."

"A fourth ninja war!?" Mei exclaimed.

"Indeed, the Akatsuki are preparing for god knows what and all it requires to finish it's plans are the nine tails and the eight tailed beast."

"But with your power couldn't you just end it in a flash?" Tsunade asked.

"What would be the point? That is where you guys are all going wrong, the answer is not to use a greater form of power but to unite the people under one common goal, the protection of life."

"Then what you have us do, create an alliance?!" Raikage exclaimed.

"That is indeed what you intend is it not Naruhan?" Gaara asked.

"I see that you still get me Gaara." Naruhan smiled.

"But that is only good for the short run, what about the long run?" Ōnoki asked.

"Glad you asked." Naruhan replied.

"To estabilsh a future for the shiobi world i want villages to learn to cooperate more and rely on each other more as opposed to continuously stabbing one another in the back for that villages unique gifts."

"So what do you offer in exchange for this?" Mei asked.

"Myself."

"What!?"

"I shall go to each village and teach them all how to fight like me, this will be difficult as there are no people on this pkanet who use ki as i do but i..

"Then we add this into the equation, you come to our villages and during your stay there we shall have our selected Kunoichi lay with you and use that as our way of keeping up with the other villages." A interrupted making Naruhan's eyes go wide.

"Hey! Don't go deciding things for other villages!" Temari exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kurotsuchi added.

"I'm here to deal with one problem and one problem alone, however, with this Naruhan's assistance, I can fix all problems." A stated as he stared at the other Kage.

"Raikage has a point though i hate to admit it." Ōnoki said.

"Didn't you hear what i said before? My ki alone can.." Naruhan began.

"And tha's exactly why it is a sound idea. The mere thought the Konoha has a being such as yourself in it's ranks is enough to make all villages worry." Gaara said as he began to see it from the other villages point of view.

"Gaara, your not seriously considering..." Kankuro began.

"At this current moment in time, Naruhan is the greatest threat to all shinobi, by having a child by each village, a child trained by him but raised by us with our ideals will even the playing field." Mei said with a smile.

"The Akatsuki will not even be a threat if we had a warrior of Naruhan's stature in our ranks." Mifune replied as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"If you believe that it can stop wars then i... SO THAT'S WHAT SHION MEANT!" Naruhan shouted making the other Kage stare at him.

"Finally got what she meant huh." Tsunade smirked.

"She... wanted a kid with me... i mean Naruto and he agreed?!" Naruhan sighed.

"So what do you say big guy, looking forward to the future?" Mei asked as she stared at Naruhan suggestively.

"First things first..." Tsunade began as she vanished from sight before grabbing the white Zetsu that was coming in from the ceiling by the throat.

"Who are you and how did you get past our sensors?!"

"!"

"So your the one that everyone's interested in and now i hear that they intend to make more of you? This can't continue." Zetsu said as he stared at Naruhan, completely unafraid of Tsunade's grip.

"Answer me!"

"!"

Staring at Tsunade as a hole appeared in her chest, Naruhan sighed.

"So you've come..."

"Sasuke..."


	6. Mangekyo Sharingan

"So you've come..."

"Sasuke..." Naruhan replied as Tsunade ignored the pain and kept her focus on Zetsu.

"So your Naruhan... funny I thought you'd be taller, glad to see that i was right." Sasuke finished as walked into the room teammates at his sides as he kept his gaze focused on the fusion.

"You are the Uchiha responsible for the abduction of Kumogakure's jinchūriki? Pity... if i didn't have my eyes set on a higher scale you'd be good husband material." Mei said as she looked Sasuke up and down.

"I've come to end this facade once and for all." Sasuke said to Naruhan ignoring Mei entirely.

"So you are with the Akatsuki.." Naruhan sighed as he looked at Sasuke's teammates robes.

"Don't get involved, i'll handle this." Naruhan said as Raikage's toe twitched.

"Very well, you get two minutes." Ōnoki said as he lowered his hands.

"I take orders from no-one but myself!" Raikage exclaimed as he charged at Sasuke only to be taken to the floor by Naruhan.

"I gave one request..." Naruhan began, as Raikage's bodyguards began to assist their Kage.

"Hey!" Temari exclaimed as white spores began to appear from her and Kankurō's body.

"You really weren't prepare to be assaulted here were you?" Zetsu said as the Kage's bodies began to show the same signs as Temari's.

"You really want to go through with this after everything you and Naruto went through!?" Gaara grunted as he felt his chakra being drained from him.

"Tch!" Tsunade hissed as the spores separated from each shinobi and touched Sasuke.

"So you knew that taking them on would not be an easy feat..." Naruhan said.

"I'm not here for them... i'm here for you!" Sasuke shouted as he created a Chidori and shaped the chakra into a spear which he aimed at Naruhan's chest.

"Then don't involve everyone else!" Naruhan exclaimed as he grabbed the approaching chakra spear and crushed it.

"I take it you can deal with this?" Naruhan said to Ōnoki with a raised brow.

"What do you take me for?!"

"Someone who couldn't tell they were being leeched off before it was too late." Naruhan smirked as he leapt at Sasuke.

"Tch... Kurotsuchi when this is over... take your time with him."

"EHHH! Your picking me?!" Kurotsuchi blushed as she realized what Ōnoki was referring to.

"Your the only one who is worth the role." Ōnoki said as Raikage got up from the floor and glared at Naruhan.

"That brat is stronger and faster than me..."

"Ho.. is A the Unruly scared?" Ōnoki asked as the Kage dealt with the remains of the Zetsu spores as the main one had got away.

"Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu!" Akatsuchi said as he hung from the wall causing the Zetsu spore that remained on him turn to rock.

"Tch Sasuke! Stop this!" Naruhan exclaimed as he grabbed the Uchiha and used I.T (instant transmission) to exit the Kage summit to go to an area away from population.

"Why do you trouble me!" Sasuke roared from the floor that Naruhan had thrown him onto upon entering the area.

"Your the one causing trouble! Can't you see what your doing?!" Naruhan said as he stared at the livid Uchiha.

"I'm avenging my clan and my brother!"

"From what?"

"Konoha!" Sasuke shouted as purple, spectral, skeletal bones began to manifest around his body.

"I did not bring you here to fight you, i took us here to clear the air away from everyone else." Naruhan exclaimed.

"There is nothing left for us to talk about!" Sasuke roared as his left eye began to bleed.

"Amaterasu!"

"Dammit Sasuke are you trying to piss me off?!" Naruhan said as he dodged the black flames coming towards him with ease.

"Katon..

"ENOUGH!" Naruhan shouted.

"!"

"I came here as your friend and ally. Naruhan said as Sasuke looked at the fusion in shock.

"What do you know? You was born into this world by chance, you know nothing about me!" Sasuke retorted.

"Wrong!"

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"!"

"Recognize where we are Sasuke?" Naruhan exclaimed as Sasuke stared up at the younger clones of himself and Naruto when they had fought so long ago.

"Why did you bring us back here?!"

"Because this is where he lost you, this place is truly worthy of the name 'Valley of the End.'" Naruhan said as he looked at the Naruto sub who was smiling at the Sasuke clone who was standing on the Uchiha statue.

"All he ever wanted was a friend and someone to compete with... you gave him that and then you threw it in his face." Naruhan said as he made the clones disappear.

"He refuses to give up on me!" Sasuke cried out.

"And i can see why, you are what he could have become."

"What?!"

"You know about the nine tailed fox and it's importance do you not?"

"..."

"And you know that even though it was not his fault the majority of the village still hated him for what the fox had done, and yet even without parents even with all those people hating him he still didn't give up."

"Your point?"

"My point is he still hasn't given up on you, even now from within my body his desire to have you return to the village still burns."

"What is your poi..."

"My point is there are other things in this vast world to see, other paths that can be taken, do you even know why you are on the path that you are on right now?"

"Konoha took my clan from me, Danzo had Itachi murder my clan and now... now you stand before me.. you who have taken the only thing left that was connecting me to the village." Sasuke said as the bones that had surrounded him before began to evolve and began to take on flesh making Naruhan's eyes widen.

"You and the village will pay for taking everything away from me!" Sasuke shouted as he began to run at Naruhan.

"So you do still care..." Naruhan said making Sasuke pause.

"Sasuke, I won't ask you to forgive everyone, nor will i ask you to let go of your hatred. But what i will ask is that you give the world a second chance. There is much more that you can do for this world and i would hate to see your potential wasted."

"Direct your anger, your frustration and your loathing upon me. I will take it on as your friend and brother, this world has enough on it's plate."

"You could probably destroy me with ease, why would i waste my time targeting you?!"

"Because i am willing to train you to unlock the power of your ancestor, just as Naruto has. But you have to make your own choice."

"And if i choose to destroy Konoha!?"

"Then i will give my last breath to defend it though i will not kill you."

"Now i know that fool lives within you, only he would protect his village but not kill the one doing the damage." Sasuke exclaimed as he stared at the fusion.

"You told Naruto long ago that two warriors can only understand one another by fighting..." Naruhan began as he walked towards Sasuke.

"So i did." Sasuke replied as he walked towards Naruhan.

"Then perhaps i can show you why we three are so different yet so alike in another way." Naruhan finished as he and Sasuke fist bumped.

!

"Those two have a very complicated past..." Tsunade said to Mei as they had already dealt with what remained of Taka.

"Indeed, does that Naruhan truly intend to redeem that Uchiha?" Mei asked as Shizune and the others kept a wary eye on the bound Taka.

"He does indeed." Said a voice from behind them.

"Who are you?!" Raikage shouted as he stared at Tobi.

"Madara Uchiha..."


End file.
